In Need Of Both
by GoddessXofXNight
Summary: Inu-yasha forcibly comes out of the closet when Kagome finds him "wrestling" with Kouga in the forest. Then realizes he is in love with Kagome as well as with Kouga. Kagome admits her feelings for Inu-yasha but cannot deny her lust for the wolf demon put before her. Inu-yasha needs both of them to feel complete, but are they willing to share.
1. Chapter 1

"Inu-yasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled out of frustration she. Inu-Yasha had been arguing yet again.

"Damn it, Kagome! You have to stop that!" Inu-yasha felt himself more and more irritated yet aroused by the control Kagome had over him. Inu-yasha stopped and smelled the air. _Not now, wolf. I'm kinda in the middle of something._ Behind them, Inu-yasha heard a bush rustle.

"She doesn't have to stop doing anything, dog! A female as beautiful as she is dominated by nothing." Kouga said, knowing his very voice was enough to infuriate the young, attractive hanyou.

"Kouga, I can defend myself. I don't need your help for that" Kagome said, her pride taking over. Even though she was still a teenager she hated to seem vulnerable… even to a super strong wolf demon.

"I know you can, my beautiful one" Kouga said. With that statement Kouga stalked off and Inu-yasha could not help but to watch Kouga's firm ass.

_I have to get in that sooner or later_. "You know Kagome, I think I'm going to take a bath in the hotspring." Inu-yasha told her, knowing his own ulterior motive.

"Be back soon, Inu-yasha. We have to get moving" said Kagome, growing more and more impatient with the half demon.

"Alright, alright. I won't be long" With Inu-yasha walked off to find the wolf demon. The brush in the forest was so thick Inu-yasha almost missed his scent.

"Show yourself, dog. I know you're there" Kouga shouted upon smelling Inu-yasha's scent.

"Oh my… so keen those senses, wolf"

Inu-yasha walked over to Kouga and placed his hands on the wolf demon's already exposed torso. Slowly, he let his hand drift down and grasp Kouga's nine inch member. "What the hell are you doin, dog?!" Though he tried to make himself sound angry, Kouga could not hide his excitement, especially with the hanyou gripping his member so tightly.

"Oh, look… you've been waiting for me" Inu-yasha said with a mischievous grin, looking in his hand at the wolf demon's enlarging member.

"Dog! Let… me… go" Kouga took his stance as though he was going to grab his sword and cut off the Inu demon's hand.

"Why? I can tell you are partially enjoying yourself. Why not give in to the rest of it?" Inu-yasha made his grip tighter, like a cobra suffocating his prey. The grip became so tight it made Kouga wince in pain and jump back. "You will regret you did that!"

"Make me wolf. I dare you" Inu-yasha knew he could make this work to his advantage.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" As Kouga lunged forward, his fists pulled back, Inu-yasha tackled him backward and pinned him to the ground and began to grind himself against the wolf demon.

"Damn it, dog"

"Don't deny the pleasure it brings you, wolf. The struggle only makes it worse" Inu-yasha warned the pinned Kouga.

"Fuck you, dog!" As soon as he made it, Kouga regretted the statement. Inu-yasha forcibly took the whole of Kouga's member in his mouth and licked the full length of it. Feeling the hanyou's tongue Kouga took a sharp deep breath. "This isn't what I'm into, dog. Cut it out!"

"The other you tells me otherwise"

**Back at the Camp: **

Shippo stares at Kagome who is staring at the forest, knowing that somewhere within it there was a disturbance. Kouga's aura was pulsing through her and she knew he had probably run into a naked, bathing, pale but irrevocably attractive inu half demon. Kagome looked at Shippo, "I gotta go make sure they aren't killing each other". At Kagome's words Shippo looked concerned, "Are you sure you can handle them on your own?"

"With the charm I have over Inu-yasha, it'll be a piece of cake" Kagome walked off and every few hundred feet stopped to try and feel Kouga's aura. When Kagome finally found them, she did not expect to see Inu-yasha wrestling an infuriatingly aroused Kouga. The struggle itself seemed to arouse Inu-yasha.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome, don't you dare" Inu-yasha faced her direction, still struggling with a fighting Kouga.

"Sit, boy!"

"Shit" Inu-yasha said as he was thrust against the ground.

"Now… what did he do?" Kagome asked, her back turned toward Inu-yasha who was struggling to free himself from Kagome's control.

"The disgusting mutt tried to come on to me" Kouga told her.

"That has to be a lie. Inu-yasha isn't into guys"

"Apparently, he is Kagome!" Kouga pointed down to his exposed member.

Kagome looked down and had to physically shake herself to keep from gawking at the engorged third leg. "And it seems you liked it"

"What the- Kagome, have you lost all of your senses?! I don't like men" Kouga became enraged at Kagome's accusation.

"Are you sure about that?" Inu-yasha interjected as he was now back on his feet.

"Positive, mutt. You stay away from me" with his last statement Kouga sprinted off, back to his village. Inu-yasha's plan to make Kouga HIS beta slipped right through his fingers. _You can only hide from your true nature for a short while, Kouga. _

Inu-yasha and Kagome made their way back to the camp. "What were you thinking?! And since when do you like men?! And Kouga nonetheless?!" Kagome was bombarding him with all these questions… it was almost like, she was jealous. But she couldn't be. The moments she wasn't showing absolute detest, she had no problem showing her complete annoyance. Then again it would explain so much, but why would she be? She's had every opportunity to make an advance, so why didn't she?


	2. Jealousy Manifested

Kagome's POV:

Chapter 2: Jealousy Manifested

**"I can't believe Inu-yasha is into guys! Since when!? It's like he doesn't even realize I like him!" **She just could not wrap her mind around her sexy Inu companion liking males. Kagome wasn't sure why, but the thought of Kouga submitting to Inu-yasha kind of turned her on. **"There's got to be something wrong with this…" **She just could not shake the image of the hanyou she loved dominating the alpha she lusted for.

"Shippo?" Kagome called inside the tent.

"Yes, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I'm going over to the spring. I've got to get some stuff off my mind."

"Do you want to send Inu-yasha when he wakes up?"

"If he wants me, he can find me." **"I'm tired of waiting around" **

"Okay"

Once Shippo went back into the tent Kagome walked off into the night, her only path lit by the full moon above her. Upon reaching the hot spring Kagome began to undress herself. She unbuttoned her shirt to reveal milky white breasts. Unless you count the pink nipples that rose three fourths of an inch off of her skin. Then she removed her skirt and underwear to reveal a hairless mound, shapely legs, and an ass that would have stopped any demon battle taking place. Little did she know, Inu-yasha was standing behind her, watching her take off her clothes and becoming aroused at the sight of it. How could this be happening when he was attracted to Kouga? It just didn't make any sense. He tried to step a little closer but made so much noise, Kagome turned around.

"Inu-yasha?! What are you doing her?!" Kagome was shocked that he had actually come to look for her.

"You weren't in the camp. I was worried about you." With this statement, the hanyou cast his face down to hide his blush.

"You were?"

"Yes. Regardless of facts stated I do care about you, Kagome."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Kagome walked away from the spring and toward Inu-yasha. It was a way she had never walked toward him this way before.

"Inu-yasha, I love you. How have you not noticed the way I look at you?" Kagome said in a voice that sounded as though it belonged to a master seductress.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inu-yasha said, backing himself into a tree and grabbing Kagome by her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Don't play with my heart that way"

"Why would I play with you? This isn't a game to me?"

"Show me…."

Inu-Yasha looked down at the school girl standing in front of him. **"God his eyes… I would anything as long as I could stare into them for all eternity" **Inu-yasha lifted Kagome's chin, more so than it already was and suddenly he felt electricity. The kiss he received was instantaneous and almost felt like he was completely shocked at how much he was enjoying it. The way her tongue invaded his mouth was magical. He had been with other women besides Kagome but none of them had ever made him feel like this. Couldn't be an actual spark between them, could there? Kagome opened her eyes a little, **"Inu-Yasha seems to be enjoying this as much as I am…" **Kagome pushed herself closer to Inu-Yasha to where she could feel his erection. Feeling his hardened member she backed up, only to remove his kimono piece by piece and place herself closer than before.

This time initiated the kiss but it had more passion, more zeal, more… of himself.

"Inu-Yasha, would you like me to be honest with you?" Kagome asked, stopping the kiss before letting it go any further. She knew she would have to confess this sooner or later.

"Sure,Kagome. You can always be honest with me." Inu-Yasha said, staring into her big, brown eyes.

"I was jealous…"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"You liking Kouga…instead of liking me"

"I've always liked you Kagome but you never seemed to reciprocate the feeling. So I tried to move on, but it seems I've moved on to the next closest thing attached to you."

"Why didn't you ever say something?"

"I thought you liked him."

"Eh… I used to. But then I realized how much of jerk he was."

"He can be." Inu-Yasha had to laugh to himself. The fact that Kouga was a jerk was actually his first impression. "But I guess that's why I'm attracted to him. Because I know he will never truly want to be with me."

"How do you know that?"

"He said so himself. He's not into guys."

"But I thought you said every demon had a small bi-sexual side?"

"Yes. But some are really good at repressing it."

"**Not if I can help it." **"Well, you never know. Maybe he'll some around eventually. If you show what you have to after." **"I'll make sure of it".**


	3. Chapter 3

~sorry it took so long for the update guys… we are literally having technical difficulties at my house.~

**Chapter 3: "If You Want Me…." **

Kagome knew exactly where Kouga's village was. While Inu-yasha was sleeping Kagome decided to pay Kouga a visit. She knew she could get him to tap into his gay tendencies. Kagome's only regret is that she would have to be intimate with Kouga before she could make love to the man she truly wanted to be with. Kouga could smell Kagome coming from five hundred feet away. "You've come to see me? I knew you would come sooner or later."

"Kouga… I'm here to make you a deal." Kagome said without hesistation.

"What kind of deal could be so abrupt" Kouga stood there in shock.

"One for Inu-yasha… which ultimately benefits both of us."

"Both of us? How so?"

"Inu-yasha loves both of us. I love him, and I know you're in love with me…but you want the bi-sexual physicality that he can give"  
"Kagome, I truly believe you have lost all of your senses"

"No, I am just trying to be with the man I love. But he loves someone else, so I will make it happen."

"It will never happen, Kagome! I have never and will never swing that way!"

Kagome could see Kouga was getting frustrated with her and that was the last thing she was trying to do. She needed Kouga to melt in her hand. "Alright, it will never happen. I'm sorry" Kagome said walking toward Kouga, playing the part of an expert temptress. "Understand that" Kouga asked, cupping Kagome's face in his hand. "Yes, baby. I understand." Kagome moved herself closer to Kouga, pushing him through the threshold of his hut.

Kouga sat Kagome on his bed as he removed his fur vest. For the first time she had ever seen him do it, Kouga let his hair down. The dark mass flowed all the way to the small of his back. When he sat next to Kagome on the bed she began to play in Kouga's hair. Kouga gently laid her on her back so that her head lay on his ox skin pillow. Kouga began to kiss his way down Kagome's body removing every article of clothing as his lips went lower. After her underwear, which were a sexy black lace, Kouga kissed the inside of her thigh. This made Kagome shiver and goose bumps had risen on the lower half of her body. Liking the response he was receiving from Kagome, Kouga blew a slow breath all the way to her womanhood then licked her clitoris. He felt Kagome's hand grab a fistful of hair. Kouga groaned in everything but pain. When Kouga pulled his face away from Kagome's vagina he realized that they were not the only two in the room…and Kagome hadn't warned him.

Without even turning around to face him, Kouga knew who the intruder was. "What are you doing here, Dog?" Inu-yasha couldn't help but to scoff. "What do you think I'm doing here, wolf? I want my piece of the cake too."

"I don't share, dog. Not her and definitely not with another man. Really, not my style."

"It's going to be if you want me in your life in any way, Kouga" Kagome interjected.

"So, are you saying it's both of you…" Kouga began to look concerned and could not finish his question.

"Or neither of us. Correct, wolf." Inu-yasha said with a sly grin.

"No one asked you." With his statement Kouga took his defensive stance. "Kagome, is this really the ultimatum you are presenting me with?" Kagome sighed and faced the floor, knowing by his question what answer she would receive, "Yeah." Without giving a response Kouga stormed out of his hut and disappeared into the woods.


	4. It Got Hot

Chapter 4:

"_How could she have expected me to go along with something like that? I'm not into stuff like that. I told her then reassured of the same." _Kouga thought to himself. He needed to be by himself to get his thoughts together. He couldn't do it if he had to be around that half-demon. He knew that he would not be able to control himself. His bi-sexual tendencies were always roaring when Inu-yasha is present. The fact that he could never control it around the Inu demon infuriated him almost to his maximum. _"I shouldn't have been tempted. Kagome is only human anyway. Though it has never stopped me before." _

"Inu-yasha?! You couldn't have let me do the talking. I almost had him wrapped around my finger." Kagome yelled, now that they were the only two in the hut.

"I felt like he needed to know. I wasn't going to mislead him into thinking that this was a one-time thing." Inu-Yasha said. Honesty was always his best policy and he wasn't going to stop just because Kouga refused to be open minded. People's narrow mindedness never stopped Inu-yasha from speaking his mind. It was his right to love Kouga, and Kagome if he pleased, and because he was a demon it was likely to happen.

"Well, it was better that he thought that for a while until he craved you." Kagome said. He sympathy for Inu-yasha was overwhelming because she knew how he felt. He loved Kouga and she loved him. Similar situations could hurt.

"Well, I didn't want to lead him on. It's not a healthy way to start a relationship."

"It's not even a relationship yet! You can't start something with someone based on sexual tendencies."

"Sure you can! Why do you think I'm attracted you?!" Inu-yasha's last statement hurt Kagome more than it should have.

Kagome walked past Inu-yasha and darted into the forest to find Kouga. He took his love from her, so she would do the same. Kouga loved her anyway, and would be the only one satisfied in her current mind state. She just wanted someone to love her, and if Inu-yasha couldn't do it then she would go to the one person who would. After an interlude of shock, Inu-yasha brings himself to go look for Kagome and in the long run, Kouga. _"why does she have to be so sensitive" _Inu-yasha thought. Ever since Kagome had come into his life Inu-yasha had lost his more reckless nature.

"Kagome! Kagome, I'm sorry!" Inu-yasha screamed into the forest. Not knowing where Kagome was, or even if Kagome was still in the forest while he was looking.

**Back In The Village: **

Kagome had found Kouga and they had returned to his hut, Kagome in tears, still hurting from the blow she received from Inu-yasha's words. Kouga couldn't do anything or even talk to Kagome while she was so distraught. _"It's not her fault that dog doesn't have good taste. Why does this hurt her so?" _Kouga thought looking down at a tear soaked Kagome.

"Kagome, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry about Inu-yasha, he doesn't know what he's missing" Kouga told Kagome, trying to calm her down.

"It's not just that easy to let it go. Do you not yet understand what I felt for him? I would think you should, considering you say that you love me." Kagome retorted, making Kouga out for a fool.

"I do love you."

"Then why don't you understand what I felt? Why can't you understand how bad this hurts?"

"Maybe because I've never been in this situation."

"Well, you're in it now so you better wise up, Kouga."

Kouga knew Kagome was only saying these things because she was hurting. A female in pain was worse than any other battle he had ever been in. "Kagome, you should get some rest. Maybe it can help heal your heart… at least for a little while." Kouga put his arm around her. "Kouga, don't tell me you're trying this now?!" Kagome swatted his arm away.

"No. I'm genuinely suggesting that you get yourself some rest. And I think you should stay here tonight. Seeing Inu-yasha might cause you to think rashly."

"Yeah, alright. But you aren't getting in the bed with me."

"I wasn't going to. I was going to ask Lady Kaede if I could borrow her hut for the night."

"Well get going then. I'm tired." After finishing her sentence Kagome turned her back to Kouga and let herself get some sleep.

**Inu-yasha's Camp: **

"Shippo?!" Inu-yasha called out. He couldn't find Kagome in the forest, so now he was wondering if maybe she returned to the camp. If she hadn't returned she would only be in one other place. Inu-yasha hated to think of her there, even more so than he would if she had been captured by Naraku.

"Hey, Inu-yasha! You're back! Wh-Where's Kagome?" the little fox asked.

"You mean, she's not here?" Inu-yasha's heart began to race with jealousy.

"No. She hasn't been here since she went to see Kouga this morning. You don't think she's still there do you?"

"Actually, yes. I do. I'll go get her, don't worry."

Inu-yasha bolted off once again in Kouga's direction , but this time in a pursuit of someone else. He knew that he hurt her, and he had to fix it. Inu-yasha couldn't bear to think of Kagome with another man, just like he refused to imagine Kouga with another man. All of the thoughts running through his head was just too much for him to handle. He didn't want to lose the loves of his life. "Where is she, wolf? What did you do with her?!" Inu-yasha stormed into Kouga's village angry. Kouga sauntered out of Kaede's hut. "What did I do with who, dog?"

"Kagome. .She?" Inu-yasha said through gritted teeth.

"She's resting. She was just so unstable after what you said to her we both agreed it was best for her not to be around you. She needed to rest and clear her mind." Kouga said calmly, walking Inu-yasha to his hut. Knowing that Inu-yasha would want to talk with her, but not wanting to wake her Kouga walked with Inu-yasha past his hut.

"How do you know what she needs?! You're no healer, wolf." Inu-yasha was still very much infuriated to know that Kagome would rather be with Kouga than with him.

"I may not be a healer, but I can put myself into her shoes. I can understand how she feels."

"How's that even possible?"

"Because, Inu-yasha, I've loved once. But the person I love doesn't love me. She loves someone else."

"If you're trying to tell me you were in love with Kagome, I don't believe it."

"Don't you? You love her too right?"

"Yeah. But I'm around her all the time. The only time you are around her is when you and I get into a fight."

"But that is often enough for my heart to tell me that I love her."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?" Kouga and Inu-yasha had made it to the hot spring and Kouga began to strip. As Kouga slowly removed his clothes, Inu-yasha could help but to stare.

"Do you think you could ever love me?" Inu-yasha stared at Kouga for an answer.

"I don't deny that I am attracted to you physically, but loving someone requires time and we both know that most of the time I cannot even stand to be around you. Honestly, though, I think that it's because I was jealous of how close you and Kagome are. "

"But love between you and I is out of the question?"

"Not out of the question..but trying to initiate it is questionable."

"Why? Everyone knows that demons are bi. Is it really that questionable?" With that Inu-yasha took off his clothes as well and slid into the hot spring. This time Kouga was the one who had to catch himself from staring at Inu-yasha.

"Not so questionable. But you and I both know that I have never seen you in that light." Kouga said his eyes moving down Inu-yasha's body.

When Inu-yasha noticed Kouga's roaming eyes he found himself blushing. That was unnatural for him. Inu-yasha's pale skin turned to a rosy pink. Kouga tried to hold back a laugh. He had never seen the half-demon so vulnerable, and he had never liked him so much. Kouga found himself moving closer to Inu-yasha his intent was to kiss him. As if Inu-yasha had read Kouga's mind, he leaned in and kissed Kouga. Inu-yasha overtook the wolf demon's mouth and invaded it with his tongue. Kouga let himself become submissive under Inu-yasha's arousing advances.

"Kouga, you don't have to do this if it's only out of pity." Inu-yasha said, stopping only momentarily. Kouga pulled away, "I never commit an action I will regret afterward." Kouga leaned into the half-demon.

"I don't want to stop but I don't want to hurt you either."

"You won't hurt me, Inu-yasha"

"Have you ever been taken by anyone?"

"No. Never."

"Well then, I could hurt you. That's not what I want to do."

"Then just be gentle with me."

Inu-yasha lifted Kouga out of the hot spring and onto the soft brush making sure to purposely grope Kouga's member. At feeling Inu-yasha's hand Kouga took in a sharp breath. Inu-yasha began stroking Kouga slow and strong and Kouga squirmed under Inu-yasha's touch. Then Inu-yasha let his body glide along Kouga's until his mouth was at Kouga's member. Inu-yasha took it in full force and got a moan out of Kouga that he wasn't even sure the wolf demon could make.

"I love those reactions." Inu-yasha said in a voice close to what Kouga would imagine silk would sound like. After putting Kouga's member back into his mouth, Inu-yasha twirled his tongue around the tip and grabbed Kouga's balls. With a louder moan, Kouga pulled Inu-yasha up to kiss him. Kouga put himself into a position where Inu-yasha could take him.

"I've told you, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, sweetheart. And I don't know what you are capable of, why don't you show me?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Kouga said with a mischievous smile. Kouga bent himself over and was ready to let Inu-yasha take him head on. Inu-yasha pulled his member out of his pants to show Kouga just want he would be dealing. _"He's bigger than I expected." _Kouga thought to himself as he gawked at Inu-yasha's exposed member.

Inu-yasha leaned down to kiss Kouga. At first it was just lip against lip, until Inu-yasha invaded Kouga's mouth with his tongue and massaged Kouga's tongue with his own. Kouga pushed himself to apply his own pressure to Inu-yasha's passion.


End file.
